


Insubordination

by bangles25



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige thinks Maxson is an asshole, and she's not shy about letting him know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I think there's some stuff in here that might be kind of spoilery concerning Danse. 
> 
> Also my first Fallout 4 fic ever, so nervous about whether or not I wrote Maxson in character. orz. Hopefully it's alright. But if it's not, kind advice would be appreciated. :)

"What the fuck Maxson?"

Maxson turned from the observation window to face Paige. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides, and her mouth twisted into a scowl. "Is there a problem, Paladin?"

"You said you wouldn't send the Brotherhood to hunt him." She hissed, stepping, further into the command deck. 

"I didn't send anyone, however, I did say that if we ever saw him again, we would attack."

"Bullshit. Everywhere we go, the Brotherhood show up, without fail, and open fire on me and Danse. We're being hunted."

"You've done a lot for the Brotherhood. I'll order them not to fire at you." Maxson said, turning his back to Paige, ignoring her accusations. He'd already told her he didn't send anyone, whether that was the truth or not was another story entirely.

"Listen asshole, I'll kill anyone who fires at Danse, or me. You've already lost 4 or 5 vertibirds, and who knows how many knights, scribes and initiates, I'd back off if I were you." She turned and began walking away, but stopped before she was out of ear shot. "And if it comes down to it, I'll kill you too."

Maxson turned to chastise Paige for her insubordination, but she had already disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this because whenever I'm out with Danse it's like vertibirds are coming out of signs and shit to kill us constantly, and I'm sitting there trying to decide if I just imagined Maxson saying he wouldn't send Brotherhood soldiers to hunt Danse.


End file.
